Por Siempre una Pareja Feliz
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: Dos viejas amigas disfrutan el día del cumpleaños de una de ellas como siempre lo hicieron, pero ahora, se abren las puertas a una nueva relación entre ellas, que las llevará a vivir sentimientos impensados para ambas.


**PRIMERA NOTA:** Confirmo que cualquier relación que esta historia parezca tener con la serie o sus películas por cualquier supuesta razón es una completa confusión, por tanto, esta historia **NO** es ninguna secuela de la serie ni sus películas por mucho que lo parezca.

 **SEGUNDA NOTA:** Si piensan buscar drama o realismo negativo en esta historia, búsquenlos en otra historia entonces y lean las mías con perspectiva de fantasía, pues en la mayoría de las mías pongo drama y realismo negativos solamente si de verdad resulta necesario y nunca es mucho porque no me gustan, sino, uso la fantasía para ignorar y reemplazar al realismo negativo, uso al realismo positivo junto con la fantasía y no uso nada de drama triste, pues toda la libertad que la mayoría de escritores le dan siempre a la expresión total del drama triste y realismo negativo, yo siempre se la doy a la felicidad y la fantasía.

 **TERCERA NOTA:** Esta nota va dirigida solamente para los que me comentan de forma erróneamente realista en fics de fantasía. Si en este fic ven que algún detalle o suceso ocurre de una manera que no concuerde en nada con la manera en que ocurriría en la vida real y que tampoco ocurra como en la serie o sus películas, dejen de ser obtusos y entiendan de una sola vez que sucede así porque este fic es de fantasía o que ocupa más fantasía que realismo y que no sigue ninguna realidad de la serie ni ninguna de las películas, entonces por lo tanto, leerlo para luego comentar sobre él de forma realista o para decir que nada de lo ocurrido aquí ocurre como en la serie o las películas es una incoherencia que solamente viene de forma puramente errónea de ustedes por ver todo con perspectiva realista al no entender que es fantasía.

Era la tarde del solsticio de verano del 2015 en Ponyville, y en las afueras, había una granja en la cual ya estaba por celebrarse algo maravilloso para una de los que ahí vivían. Una yegua de sombrero estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol con su sombrero tapándole la cara. De pronto oyó aleteos viniendo hacia ella, levantó el sombrero y vio a una pegaso descendiendo con algo en sus cascos.

—Hola, Rainbow Dash.— la saludó con una sonrisa muy alegre y con verdadera felicidad en su voz.

—Hola, Applejack, feliz cumpleaños.— le dijo ella con el mismo estado emocional y la misma sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Rainbow dejó en el suelo lo que traía y se abrazaron. Y de repente, Applejack sintió que en un segundo, sus cascos ya no tocaban el suelo, al mismo tiempo que sentía sobre sí la brisita producida por aleteos. Miró abajo y estaban en el aire, subiendo sin parar.

—Rainbow, ¿por qué estamos aquí?.— le preguntó sin sonreír y hablando con tono curioso.

—Mientras no llegan los otros, quiero llevarte volando por encima de la granja y la ciudad. Ellos no han llegado, ¿o sí?.— le dijo y preguntó con voz contenta y manteniendo la sonrisa.

—No, eres la primera.— le dijo sonriendo de nuevo y hablando nuevamente con felicidad.

—Ah, bueno, mejor todavía, así tenemos un rato entre nosotras.— dijo ella sintiendo que le daba satisfacción el poder tener un rato solas.

Applejack movió su cabeza hacia atrás y su sombrero se cayó.

—Lindo, me gusta eso. ¿Crees que puedas volver mañana en la mañana para volver a tener un rato entre nosotras?.— preguntó Applejack sonriendo de alegría pura.

—Claro, después de nublar el cielo a las once de la mañana. ¿Por qué tiraste tu sombrero?.— preguntó Rainbow sonando más con voz contenta que curiosa.

—Sólo porque quise.— contestó Applejack con simpleza.

—Ah, bueno.— dijo Rainbow sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Lloverá o sólo estará nublado?.

—Sólo estará nublado.

—Ah, bueno.

Finalmente se quedaron quietas cerca de las nubes. Desde donde estaban se veía Cloudsdale y todo Ponyville, incluso en la lejanía se podía divisar a Canterlot.

—Sé que la cosecha de la Temporada Applebuck está cerca, ¿pero a cuántos días?.— preguntó Rainbow con voz contenta y tranquila acompañada de una linda sonrisa.

—A siete, así que tenemos toda la semana para nosotras.— contestó Applejack con el mismo tono vocal y emocional y con la misma sonrisa.

—Entonces quiero traer a las chicas a que nos ayuden con toda la cosecha.— dijo ella haciendo sentir a Applejack con una pequeña curiosidad porque pluralizó al decir que traerá a sus amigas para que ayuden.

—¿Por qué dices "nos ayuden"?.— preguntó mostrándole su pequeña curiosidad.

—Por hablar por las dos.— respondió con simpleza.

—Ah, bueno. Gracias.

—De nada.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, y cuando se dio cuenta, su amiga comenzaba a ir hacia delante.

—Volaremos por un rato, ¿está bien?.

—Claro.— aceptó con gusto.

La abrazó con brazos y piernas, Rainbow comenzó a tomar velocidad, se inclinó verticalmente con su amiga abajo y casi de inmediato ya volaban con buena rapidez normal. Luego volaba en círculos, luego en espirales, luego iba arriba y abajo como un oleaje, y luego de eso, descendió hasta quedar volando por sobre los árboles. Dio media vuelta y voló de regreso a la granja. Cuando se aproximaban, se fueron para arriba de nuevo, y volaron por encima de las cuantas nubes que había. Volaron horizontalmente hacia arriba y luego zigzaguearon. Se acercaron a una cuanta distancia de Cloudsdale, donde Rainbow dio media vuelta y fueron nuevamente hacia donde iban antes.

—¡¿Te diviertes?!.— le preguntó Rainbow en voz alta para que el viento no le impida a Applejack escucharla.

—¡Sí!.— respondió en voz alta por la misma razón.

Volaron de nuevo en espirales, dieron varias piruetas como trapecistas circenses, luego Rainbow dejó de aletear y fueron cayendo. Aún a muchos metros del suelo, retomó el vuelo hacia la ciudad. Descendieron más y volaron sobre toda la ciudad. Finalmente volvieron a la granja y descendieron hasta donde se habían encontrado.

—¿Qué tal estuvo?.— preguntó Rainbow con una sonrisa y sintiendo que se divirtió en verdad.

—Maravilloso como tú.— la elogió, siendo algo inesperado por Rainbow.

Eso hizo que su amiga bajara la mirada y las orejas.

—Gracias por ese cumplido.

—Por nada. Y gracias por ese paseo.— agradeció también mostrándole así que de verdad lo disfrutó y se divirtió.

—De nada. Que bien que te quitaste el sombrero, o quién sabe dónde se te habría caído si lo hubieras tenido puesto cuando comenzamos a volar.— dijo alegrándose de que su amiga no hubiera llevando puesto el sombrero al volar.

—Sí, que bueno que lo hice.— dijo Applejack alegrándose por eso también.

Enderezó la cabeza con las orejas y la miró.

—Ahora, ¿puedes abrir tu regalo?.— le pidió Rainbow Dash con voz tranquila y una sonrisa.

—¿Ahora?.

—Sí.

—Bueno.— accedió comprensivamente.

Le quitó el lazo, lo abrió y vio que era una corona de hojas con una rosa roja por delante.

—Oh, Rainbow.— dijo con una muy mínima emoción que igualmente fue notoria para Rainbow.

La miró.

—Es hermosa. Gracias.— dijo y agradeció la cumpleañera por gustarle mucho ese regalo.

—Gracias, y de nada. Yo misma la hice.— era cierto y le agradeció al ver que apreciaba su regalo.

—Y la rosa la hace aún más hermosa, casi tanto como tú.— le dio otro elogio que la hizo sentirse avergonzada.

Puso cara de asombro con la boca un poco abierta por un segundo, para luego dirigir la mirada al suelo. Applejack dejó de sonreír.

—¿Qué pasa?.— preguntó con voz curiosa ahora.

—Nada, es sólo que tus cumplidos me hacen sentirme un poquito avergonzada.— dijo Rainbow con esa vergüenza notándose en su voz.

—Jamás pensé que algo te pudiera avergonzar, ya que de las seis, eres de corazón tan fuerte y eres tan atrevida para hacer lo que decidas. Tu corazón es el más fuerte de todos los corceles y yeguas que conozco. Nadie es espiritualmente más fuerte que tú.— le dijo con una sonrisa y con su característica honestidad.

La miró sonriendo con una mirada triste.

—Gracias, Jackie.— agradeció siendo la primera vez en sus vidas que una llamaba por un diminutivo a la otra.

—De nada, y gracias por ese diminutivo.— le agradeció por el diminutivo que le gustó también.

—De nada. ¿Te puedo poner la corona?.— le preguntó petitoriamente queriendo en verdad ponérsela, aunque igualmente comprendería si Applejack prefería que no.

—Claro.— aceptó ella con sinceridad.

Tomó la corona, Applejack cerró los ojos inclinando un poco la cabeza y su amiga se la puso.

—Muchas gracias.— agradeció Applejack con voz igualmente contenta y una sonrisa igual de feliz.

—De nada. Te ves preciosa con una rosa en tu cabeza.— la elogió Rainbow Dash ahora.

—Gracias.

—¿No te avergüenza que te haga un cumplido?.— preguntó con curiosidad dejando de sonreír al ver que su amiga no se avergonzó como ella.

—No, en mi caso, no me avergüenzan.— dijo siendo verdad también.

—Ah, bueno.— fue todo lo que contestó con simpleza.

—¿Qué quieres para beber?.

—Cidra. Y es más, me está dando sed, así que quiero una ahora.

—Bien, vamos.

La llevó a la casa, le sirvió su cidra y su amiga se la bebió entera.

—Gracias, linda. Te quiero mucho.— le dijo Rainbow con voz más suave e igualmente feliz.

Esta vez, Applejack bajó un poco la mirada de vergüenza.

—Gracias por eso, también te quiero.— le dijo con la vergüenza siendo notoria en su tono vocal.

Rainbow le pasó la jarra, Applejack la lavó y la guardó.

—Jackie, ¿puedo llamarte así por siempre?.— le preguntó petitoriamente.

—Sí, y yo quisiera llamarte "Dashie" por siempre, y he de suponer que puedo, ¿no?.— dijo Applejack y preguntó sintiendo seguridad de que ella la dejaría hacerlo.

—Sí, y gracias por dejarme llamarte por ese diminutivo.— se lo aceptó y le agradeció su comprensión.

—De nada, y gracias por dejarme llamarte por ése también.— le agradeció su comprensión también con una sonrisa.

—De nada.

La miró de nuevo.

—Dashie, vamos afuera para que los demás me encuentren.— le dijo "Jackie" con voz contenta.

—Bien, vamos. Y por favor, solamente quítatela cuando se la muestres a ellos y a tu familia, pero luego póntela de nuevo y no te la quites hasta que todos se hayan ido.— le pidió refiriéndose a la corona.

—De acuerdo, como quieras.— aceptó de buena gana.

Fueron hasta donde se encontraron y ahora se dirigían miradas que parecían más que de amistad. La brisa suave se sentía por doquier.

—Estoy tan contenta y me siento tan bien a tu lado.— le dijo Applejack con voz suave.

—Igual yo.— dijo Rainbow con la misma suavidad.

—¿Nos podemos echar en el suelo?.— le pidió "Jackie".

Le asintió con la cabeza y se echaron en el suelo apegaditas.

—Para ser completamente honesta como tú, mi corazón salta de felicidad contigo a mi lado.— dijo Rainbow con ojos entrecerrados.

Le puso la ala izquierda encima.

—Lo mismo le pasa al mío, mi pequeña Dashie.— le dijo Applejack con la misma mirada.

—Mi gran Jackie.

Se miraban sin parar hasta que imprevistamente, cerraron los ojos y se besaron en la boca. Se separaron quince segundos más tarde y ahora sí, sus miradas eran totalmente más que amistosas.

—Dashie, te amo.— le dijo con voz de enamorada.

—Te amo, Jackie.— le dijo con el mismo tono.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia desde ahora?.

—Sí.

—Démonos el beso que inicie nuestra relación.

Le asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo se pararon en dos cascos, se abrazaron, juntaron aire hasta el límite y se besaron de nuevo. Mientras se besaban, Rainbow la empujó suavemente, haciéndola caer de espaldas, quedando ella sobre Applejack. Abrieron un poco los ojos y se miraron mientras se besaban. Applejack comenzó a acariciarle la nuca a su novia. Finalmente, más segundos más tarde, se separaron poco antes de acabárseles el aire. La brisa no había parado en ningún momento.

—Nuestros corazones son uno solo. Te amo como nunca amé a nadie antes. Déjame decir que puedo entregarme toda a ti, sin tanto escenario, las dos frente a Celestia. Para este amor no necesito poesía, sino sentirlo por mí misma sin la necesidad de oír sólo palabras.— terminó de decirle Applejack con gran amor en su voz.

—Me pierdo en tus ojos. Y siento que mis espíritus se elevan y vuelan como el viento. Jamás podría ni querría encontrar a otra como tú. Si tengo que elegir entre irme sola o quedarme contigo, elijo la segunda opción. Sin ti, mi mundo ya no sigue siendo el mismo. Como el viento tú y yo cabalgamos, increíble eres tú. Nuestro amor es como ninguno, nadie te podría reemplazar. Juntas estaremos, siempre seremos tú y yo. Juntas debemos estar. Como tú no hay nadie, ganaste mi corazón. Contigo quiero cabalgar, y yo muy feliz seré, si conmigo estás. Nunca miraré la soledad, sólo miro tu amor. El vacío de mi corazón está lleno hasta lo último con tu amor.— le dijo su amada Rainbow con el mismo amor.

—Amor será lo que siempre existirá entre nosotras. Jamás podría ni querría tener a nadie más como novia, sólo tú puedes ocupar ese puesto. Jamás me alejaré de tu lado por nada del mundo, nada ni nadie me separará de ti jamás, suceda lo que suceda, siempre estaré junto a ti. Puedo cabalgar con cualquiera, pero siempre serás tú con quien más querría cabalgar. Si alguna vez tuviera que irme de forma temporal o permanente de la ciudad por cualquier causa, te llevaré conmigo, a donde sea que me vaya, pero mientras no deba hacerlo, me quedaré aquí sin importar nada. Sólo tú eres quien puede ocupar mi corazón.— le dijo Applejack manteniéndose hablando con voz de enamorada.

—Si tuviera que irme para siempre de la ciudad, pero pudiera elegir a una de todas nosotras para que vaya conmigo, te elegiría a ti. Eres la única que llena mi alma y mi corazón. Si cabalgo con alguien más, sólo querré hacerlo si tú estás presente. Juro por ti, por Equestria y por tu amor por mí, que nada ni nadie me apartará de ti jamás. Mi hogar está aquí contigo y mi vida está a tu lado. Con cualquier clima que haya, con sol, con luna, con lluvia, noches despejadas, rayos, relámpagos, viento, nieve o lo que sea, jamás desapareceré de tu lado. Siempre verás que sigo contigo.— dijo Rainbow Dash manteniendo su voz de enamorada y su mirada entrecerrada.

—Si alguna vez puedo necesitar ayuda, siempre te la pediré a ti. Siempre serás la primera en mi vida. Te llevo en mi corazón a todos lados. Pueden pasar los años, los segundos de todas las horas, pero mis sentimientos por ti jamás terminarán.— le dijo su amada yegua terrenal manzanera siendo cierto ahora y siendo cierto para siempre.

—Contigo, mi vida, quiero vivir la vida y lo que me queda de vida quiero vivir contigo. Eso quiere decir que quiero que desde ahora, vivamos siempre juntas. Quiero acostarme todas las noches contigo y despertar contigo a mi lado. Mi amor es como un fuego que por ti jamás se apagará. Nunca se oxidarán ni se romperán las cadenas de amor que me unen a ti.— dijo la yegua pegaso siendo verdad también.

—Junto a ti yo voy a estar y nunca más me apartaré de ti. Jamás me verás irme a ningún lado sin ti. Nadie no ha de separar. Como el sol, tú me das luz y das calor a mi vivir. Eres lo que me llena de vida, luz, dicha, felicidad, fuerza y amor. Aunque tuviese una razón para separarme de ti, igualmente seguiré junto a ti. Me llenas de tanto amor, me haces sentirme tan contenta, eres mi amada y nada lo cambiará. Mi amor por ti puede vivir, pero no puede morir, mi amor por ti siempre vivirá. Sólo tú llenas mi espíritu. Tu hogar está en mi corazón y sólo tú tienes la llave para abrirlo o cerrarlo. La llave es tu amor.— dijo su deseada enamorada terrenal con voz amorosa y feliz.

—Eres mi mundo, mi tierra, mi cielo, mi apoyo, mi luz, la fuente de mi fuerza, de mi felicidad, de mi amor, y todo lo positivo de mi existencia. Puedo aceptar recibir dinero para cualquier cosa, menos para irme de tu lado o dejar de amarte. Eres mejor que cualquiera de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en toda mi vida. Si te fueras de la ciudad, iré contigo.

—Este vínculo entre nosotras no puede ser roto. Nadie podrá jamás hacer nada para terminar con mi amor por ti.

—Eso tampoco se puede hacer conmigo. Absolutamente nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotras y nada ni nadie nos va a separar jamás.— dijo Rainbow expresando su amor a través de sus palabras llenas de amor y deseo.

—En tu corazón siempre estaré. Cuando alguna vez me necesites, oye a tu corazón, pues te dirá dónde estoy y te llevará a mí.

—Estaré a tu lado por siempre. Nada ni nadie me hace más feliz y dichosa, ni me llena más de vida, luz, fuerza y amor que tú.— dijo nuevamente Rainbow sin cambiar su voz de enamorada y ojos entrecerrados de puro amor.

—También me llenas de luz y esas demás cosas. Nadie más llena mi espíritu como tú. Eres la única capaz de hacer inmortal todo lo positivo en mí.

—Igual tú, mi vida.

—Todo lo que me dijiste, lo que empezaste diciendo "Como el viento tú y yo cabalgamos", también te lo digo.— dijo Applejack compartiendo las hermosuras que Rainbow le ha dicho hasta ahora.

—Cada año de mi vida, tu sonrisa será lo que más me llene de vida, tus ojos serán mi paraíso, tú misma eres la luz que me ilumina.

—Nunca en mi vida querría vivir con otra yegua como novia. Tú siempre serás la única rosa blanca que me ilumine, la única que me llene de amor y que me lleve al sendero luminoso del amor. Siempre serás la única bella yegua que amaré. Nunca aceptaré que el destino decida darme otra novia, porque tú eres la única que deseo y eso no lo cambiará nadie.— dijo Applejack con decisión, firmeza y mucho más amor y deseo.

—Si tuviera la oportunidad de pedir un deseo, sería estar siempre contigo, pero lo mejor es que ese deseo me fue concedido desde el momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Haciendo una comparación, fue algo así como una "Y", como si tú siguieras un camino y yo estuviera siguiendo otro que va hacia la misma dirección por el que vas tú, y es entonces cuando al mismo tiempo llegamos al lugar exacto en que los caminos se unen y tenemos que seguir juntas para llegar al que fuese el final del camino. Así es cómo lo siento yo.— dijo Rainbow Dash siendo cierto que así se sentía ella.

—Así mismo lo siento yo. Siempre le agradeceré eternamente al destino por haberte puesto en mi vida.— dijo Applejack con una honestidad que no podía ser mayor porque ya era del cien por ciento.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Jamás volveré a sentir el mismo amor, no entregaré jamás a nadie el corazón. No estaré jamás para nadie más que tú. No entregaré jamás a nadie mi amor, si no eres tú. No estaré para nadie más que tú.— le dijo con deseo, felicidad y un inmenso amor incontenible.

—Desde hoy quiero vivir contigo.— le dijo Rainbow Dash siendo verdad.

—Así será entonces.— le dijo Applejack aceptando su petición.

—Quiero volver a besarte por largos segundos.— dijo con gran deseo.

—De acuerdo, contaré hasta cinco, juntaremos todo el aire que podamos y nos besamos.

—Bueno.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, y cinco.— terminó Applejack la cuenta.

Al mismo tiempo aspiraron hasta no poder más y se besaron en sus bellas bocas de nuevo. Y mientras lo hacían, de pronto oyeron aplausos. Dejaron de besarse y miraron hacia ese lado, pudiendo ver a sus amigos mirándolas y aplaudiéndoles.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Applejack!.— dijeron todos contentos.

—Gracias a todos. Dashie, quítate por favor.— le pidió con voz feliz y más normal.

Su novia se movió y ella se paró.

—Rainbow Dash, ¿podemos saber por qué se besan y por qué ella te llama "Dashie"?.— le preguntó una de sus amigas con una sonrisa y voz contenta.

—Applejack y yo somos novias desde hoy, Twilight. Y lo de "Dashie" es porque decidimos que así me llamaría ella por siempre y que yo le llamaría "Jackie".— dijo Rainbow Dash con sinceridad.

—Ah, bueno. Felicidades.— dijo Twilight sintiéndose alegre por ellas.

—Felicidades, chicas.— dijeron los otros igualmente alegrados.

—Gracias.— agradecieron ambas alegradas también.

—Cuando nos juntamos, todos nos dijimos que desde nuestras casas las vimos volando juntas.— dijo Twilight sonriendo de contenta.

—Así que nos vieron, ¿ah?.— dijo Rainbow con indiferencia.

—Sí. ¿Por qué volaban?.

—Llegué hace rato y mientras no llegaba ninguno más, quise llevarla volando sobre la granja y la ciudad. Y cuando me dijo que soy la primera en llegar, yo dije "Ah, bueno, mejor todavía, así tenemos un rato entre nosotras.".

—Ah, bueno. Applejack, ¿por qué tienes eso en la cabeza?.— preguntó Twilight por la corona de Applejack sin pensar en lo que pueda ser.

—Es una corona que ella me hizo como regalo.— dijo Applejack manteniéndose igual de contenta como antes por el regalo de su novia.

—Ah, bien, pero si era tu regalo, ¿por qué lo abriste antes del festejo?.

—Ella quiso que lo abriera, así que lo hice, le agradecí cuando vi lo que era, me preguntó si ella podía ponérmela y acepté.— le dijo con alegre honestidad.

—Ah, por eso era. Bueno.— comprendió Twilight alegremente sin dejar de sonreír.

Ahora, les dijo lo mismo que su novia le pidió sobre quitársela y lo de volar juntas mañana.

—Veo lo mucho que te gusta verla con su corona puesta.— le dijo Twilight a Rainbow sonriéndose ambas.

—Sí, mucho en verdad.— dijo Rainbow con voz alegre.

—Y veo lo mucho que a ti te gustó volar, Applejack.

—Sí, también mucho en verdad.— dijo Applejack con voz contenta también.

—Supongo que te quitaste tu sombrero y tú no le pusiste su corona antes de volar, ¿no?.— habló Twilight para las dos.

—Sí, correcto.— afirmaron ambas contentas.

—Me quité el sombrero antes del vuelo y abrí el regalo después de aterrizar.— dijo Applejack con su irreversible sinceridad.

—Ah, bien. ¿Te importa si te la quitas para mostrárnosla?.— le preguntó petitoriamente con voz feliz.

—No, ahora se la muestro.

Se acercaron juntas a ellos, se quitó la corona y todos la miraron.

—Te quedó sinceramente hermosa.— le dijo Twilight a Rainbow siendo una opinión sincera por ser cierto.

—Gracias.— agradeció Rainbow Dash sin avergonzarse esta vez.

—Dashie, mañana me desharé de mi cama y compraremos una de dos plazas, ¿bueno?.— le dijo alegremente Applejack a Rainbow.

—Claro.

—¿Por qué sería lo de la cama?.— preguntó Twilight con curiosidad y manteniéndose sonriente.

—Porque desde hoy vivimos juntas, así lo queremos.— dijo Applejack feliz como Rainbow.

—Entonces felicidades de nuevo.— les dijo Twilight igualmente contenta.

—Gracias.— agradecieron las dos alegres.

Desde ese día, todos supieron de la relación de Rainbow Dash y Applejack. Ellas fueron novias hasta que se casaron después de unos siete meses, y así, ambas vivieron siempre juntas y los siete vivieron felices por siempre.

Fin


End file.
